1. Field
The following description relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display apparatuses for selectively realizing circular polarization according to external light conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus uses a circular polarization film for improving the contrast thereof under an external light environment such as sunlight.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus uses a polarization film, but an organic light-emitting display apparatus uses a circular polarization film as a main component for realizing an image. When the circular polarization film is used in order to prevent or reduce external light from being reflected, the brightness of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is reduced by at least 50%.
In particular, in situations where the reflection of external light has limited effect on the visibility of an organic light emitting display apparatus, such as indoors or at night, a reduction in brightness is serious while visibility is only slightly improved by a circular polarization film.